


Payment Plan

by harryhermionerw



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo Fill, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: Tony saw Steve staring at him and decided to do something about it.





	Payment Plan

Tony juggled packages around, cursing. It was July 3rd, and he and Steve were throwing a birthday party slash July 4th party the next day. Steve was behind him, holding just as many bags and boxes. Tony was really regretting getting that can of root beer at the gas station, but root beer was his favorite soda.

“Oh, fuck it,” he said, and put the end of the can in his mouth. He gripped it with his lips, and that freed up enough fingers to finally get the door unlocked. Shoving through the door, he turned and held the door open for Steve, but Steve wasn’t moving forward. In fact, Steve was staring at him, his mouth hanging open a little bit. 

“Steve?” he asked, after grabbing the can. “Steve?”

Steve shook his head, coloring a little bit, and stepped forward through the door. “Sorry, I was- thinking,” he concluded.

Thinking my ass, Tony thought, realizing what Steve had been staring at. As Steve walked by, Tony saw that he was half-hard. “Okay,” he said, keeping the delighted smirk from his voice. “Let’s go put this stuff away.”

For the rest of the day, he drew Steve’s attention to his mouth as much as possible, without being obvious. He yawned, without covering his mouth. He licked fruit juice off his fingers instead of wiping it onto the paper towels. When they made grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner, he took a big bite and moaned. Okay, that might have been a little over the top, but it was grilled cheese sandwiches! And Steve had made them! They were delicious. It wasn’t that strange for him.

Finally, it was bedtime, and he could tell Steve was incredibly wound up. Tony had needed to turn away a few times during the day to grin, and once had gone to the bathroom to rearrange himself. And stroke himself a few times.

But now they were changing, and he figured he had about fifteen seconds before Steve broke. He stripped off his shirt, ten seconds. Next came his socks, and his pants. Five. He reached for his boxers, and oh- he was wrong, it had only taken twelve.

Steve had pounced, pushing him onto the bed. “Do you know-” Steve said hoarsely, between kisses, “what you’ve been doing to me today?” He settled on top of Tony, one leg between his thighs. Tony could feel exactly what he had been doing to Steve.

Tony smirked at Steve. “Oh, yeah.”

Steve pulled back, and looked at Tony in surprise. “What?”

Tony rolled them over so he was on top. Steve was already completely naked, and pre-come was beading on his cock. “I saw you when I had that can in my mouth. You looked like you were going to explode, sweetie.” He rolled his hips, making Steve moan.

“You,” Steve panted. “You-” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Tony wiggled out of his boxers, and moved down Steve’s torso, leaving wet kisses and hickeys down his stomach. “You love me,” he said, right before he swallowed down Steve’s dick.

Steve never got to reply, or, it was lost on a moan. Tony was okay with that. He concentrated on the heavy weight in his mouth. It was a salty taste he couldn’t get enough of, a little sweaty from decorating all day and shopping, but it was definitely Steve. He worked up a little more spit to smooth the way, and spread it around with his hand so Steve’s entire cock was shiny.

Above him, Steve was steadily moaning, and clenching his fists in the sheets.

Tony swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, and played with the foreskin. He loved that Steve was uncircumcised. Playing with it made Steve leak like a faucet, and moan like a whore. Both were incredibly flattering. 

Reaching down with his other hand, he cupped Steve’s balls. They were getting tight, and he didn’t want this to end so soon.

He pulled off, continuing to pump lazily. “Doing okay up there, sweetie?”

Steve panted. “God.”

Playing with the foreskin and his slit, Tony gave Steve a wicked smile. “Oh no. You can call me Tony.”

Steve huffed out a laugh that was mostly a groan. “Please.”

“Please what?”

Flinging a hand over his eyes, Steve thrust up into Tony’s hand, looking for friction. “Anything, just, please.”

Taking pity on the man he had teased all day, Tony took the cock back into his mouth. He really did love sucking Steve’s cock. He shoved a hand between his torso and Steve’s leg, and started thrusting into it, knowing he would get Steve off pretty quickly now. 

He took Steve to the back of his mouth, and hummed. Steve bucked, and Tony moved with the thrust. Sucking a finger for a second, he moved it back until he found Steve’s hole, and circled it. Now Steve couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust forward into Tony’s mouth, or back onto Tony’s finger. He ended up jerking forward and backwards a little repeatedly, until he stiffened and came.

Tony swallowed it all as fast as he could, but some dripped out the side of his mouth. He suckled at Steve’s dick until Steve whimpered, and he pulled off, moving upwards now. He kissed Steve. “Good, sweetie?” Steve couldn’t form words, but he kissed Tony back, and licked the come off the corner of his mouth. Tony moaned. He still hadn’t come yet.

Steve gave him a tired smile, then, pulling strength from somewhere, rolled them over so he was on top again. “Let me,” he said, pulling Tony’s hand off his cock.

In one move, he was straddling Tony’s legs and swallowing down Tony’s cock. Tony nearly yelled, but bit it back. It only took a few seconds, and he was coming down Steve’s throat. Panting, he pulled Steve upwards to lay next to him.

He kissed Steve lazily until both of their breathing was steadier. “Make up for all the teasing?” he asked.

Steve threw a leg and an arm over Tony’s body, and pulled the blankets up to cover them. “I think you definitely owe me a few for that.” He cuddled into Tony, radiating contentment.

Tony winked. “Oh, I can think of worse things to owe. Set up a payment plan.”

Tony fell asleep to the sound of Steve chuckling. 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend can actually do this thing. Every time she does, all I can think is wow she must be able to get a lot of dick in her mouth. I don’t say this out loud because I’m not an asshole.


End file.
